


And All The Sinners Saints

by moderatelybowling



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biblical References, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderatelybowling/pseuds/moderatelybowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy Nelson is going to Hell.</p><p>He watches as his best friend bites into the apple and his hand digs harder into his thigh and oh God, he is so going to Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All The Sinners Saints

Foggy Nelson is going to Hell.

He watches as his best friend bites into the apple and his hand digs harder into his thigh and oh God, he is _so_ going to Hell.

The apple is red as sin, and the way that Matt’s lips touch it as his teeth dig in is making Foggy want to sin in ways that he has never wanted to before. He wonders what those lips would feel like around his cock, wonders if Matt would moan around him. He wonders if he would want all the control, holding his hips down and having his way with Foggy, or if he would let Foggy move his hips, if he would let Foggy rock into his mouth, so deep that his eyes watered but he would still want it, still moan and whine for Foggy. Foggy wonders how hot Hell is, exactly.

He's not sure which ring of hell lusting after your male, Catholic, probably straight roommate gets you into, but he's sure it will be unpleasant no matter what. Just as he's trying to remember how many rings there are exactly, he sees Matt’s tongue dart out, chasing after a drop of juice. Foggy manages to hold back the very embarrassing noise he almost makes, but he can't help the way his heart rate skyrockets.

While he's sending a silent prayer of thanks that Matt can't see his blush to whatever higher power is probably at that moment planning his damnation, he sees Matt’s head cock to the side, an expression of worry crossing his face. Matt swivels his desk chair around so that he's facing Foggy fully, that damn apple still in his hand.

"Foggy? Is everything all right?" He sounds so sweet and innocent, and Foggy is still thinking about how good his mouth would feel, and he can almost _feel_ the flames licking his ankles.

"Fine! Totally fine," Foggy replies, and oh God, his voice just totally betrayed him, didn't it. There is no way that Matt didn't hear how choked and not fine Foggy is right now.

Foggy sees Matt’s head cock again, watching as surprise flickers across his face, quickly replaced by the most unfairly attractive grin that Foggy has ever seen.

"Oh, I was just worried. You hadn't said anything in a while," Matt says. That damn grin still on his face, he raises the apple to his mouth and takes a deliberate bite, red lips against red fruit. Then suddenly he's standing up and fucking sauntering towards Foggy where he's propped up again his bed's headboard. Foggy didn't think that someone could walk seductively, and yet here he is, his fingers digging into his thigh as his best friend crosses the room. Matt finally reaches him, and before Foggy can even think to ask him where the hell he learned to do that with his hips, and maybe could he teach him sometime because it seems like a worthwhile skill, Matt is swinging a leg over Foggy's body and he's suddenly got a lap full of his smoking hot best friend. 

Foggy starts to stutter out a question about what the _hell_ Matt is doing, but Matt cuts him off by holding that damned apple to Foggy’s mouth and purring "Want a bite?"

Foggy has no idea what's gotten into Matt, and he sure as hell doesn't know what's gotten into him, because without a thought he's sinking his teeth into the apple. He can't stop staring at Matt, at this man who has him so completely wrapped around his finger, literally eating out of his hand. He swallows his bite of apple, and Matt is still grinning as he whispers "Good boy" and leans in to lick the taste out of his mouth. Matt tastes sweet, like apple and want and pure sin. Before Foggy knows it he's slipping his tongue into his mouth, and then Foggy is moaning and Matt is pulling back and moving down to bite kisses down his neck. He feels that wild grin press into his neck just before he feels the sharp bite of teeth, and in that moment, as the apple lays forgotten on the floor, he knows how Eve felt when she succumbed oh so willing to the temptation of the devil.

**Author's Note:**

> parenting tip: dont send your kids to catholic school!!! theyll turn into fucking Sinners like yours truly :-)  
> title is from Sympathy For The Devil by The Rolling Stones
> 
> (if it seems kinda OOC for matt to be so cocky im sorry omg comics!matt is a cocky piece of shit and has forever messed up my characterization of mcu!matt)
> 
> ((also not only is this the first time ive written anymore than like fluffy kissing but i also wrote this at 1am while running solely on caffeine omg please be gentle))


End file.
